katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Act My Age
"Act My Age" è una canzone di Katy Perry dal suo quinto album di studio, Witness (2017). É l'ultima traccia dell'edizione deluxe target dell'album. Testi In "Act My Age" Katy Perry dice di non volersi comportare come una persona adulta. Inizia col dire che ha trent'anni ma va verso i tredici. Katy esprime molto bene il concetto, dato che anche nella vita reale si diverte a fare la dispettosa. Nei testi ricorda che il tempo è solo un'invenzione , una congettura dell'uomo, e che ha bisogno di "un po' più di Peter Pan ". Inoltre aggiunge che non le interessa nulla di ciò che dicono gli altri, cantando "Ma chi ca**o sono loro comunque?Non mi interessa quello che dicono" Nel primo verso canta " Dicono che potrei perdere il mio tocco di Mida , che potrei diventare irrilevante". Re Mida, era una persona che - nella mitologia - trasformava tutto ciò che toccava in oro. Witness è stato certamente l'album di minor successo di Katy Perry da One of the Boys al 2017, se si esclude Katy Hudson , ma il contenuto squisitamente pop di "Act My Age" avrebbe certamente potuto aiutare l'album a salire nelle classifiche, visto il modo in cui il brano è stato apprezzato dai fan. Katy, quando ha pubblicato l'album, non poteva certo sapere in anticipo che poteva rivelarsi un passo falso, ma c'è da ricordare che ''Witness'' è molto più "maturo" rispetto agli album precedenti, mentre "Act My Age" (che è anche la sua ultima traccia) ricorda la Teenage Dream era. Recensione Critica Andrea Semenzato, da newsly.it, in una recensione dell'album ha scritto : " “Act My Age“, che ricorda un po’ le atmosfere della sua hit “Teenage Dream ”, dove Katy Perry, ora 32enne, vuole farci sapere che “abbiamo bisogno di un pò di Peter Pan” nella nostra vita e che il tempo è solo un’invenzione, l’età è solo un numero e ciò che conta è l’attitudine e il voler rimanere giovani e pieni di speranze." Su Pop Review, in una recensione critica, è stato scritto su "Act My Age : " ultima bonus track che chiude definitivamente Witness. Questo brano sarà apprezzato dai nostalgici delle leggere produzioni pop, frizzanti e allegre a cui Katy ci ha abituati. Uptempo pop-dance in cui la cantante, nonostante entrando nei suoi 30 abbia compreso e abbracciato molte sue caratteristiche, continua in qualche caso a comportarsi come una ventenne per non perdere quell'entusiasmo e quell'immaginazione tipica delle età più giovani. In generale, nulla di così memorabile." La traccia è stata votata tra 6/7. Esibizioni Live Katy Perry si è esibita per la prima volta con "Act My Age" a Sukkuri, in Giappone, in una diretta televisiva. "Act My Age" non è inserito nel Witness:The Tour, ed è stata un' esibizione "extra". Nell'esibizione Katy ha saltato il secondo verso, e ha cambiato una frase "But who the fu*k are they anyway" ("Ma chi ca**o sono loro comunque") in "But who the heck are they anyway" ("Ma chi diamine sono loro comunque"). Successo Commerciale La canzone ha avuto un alto successo commerciale in Giappone, tanto che Katy venne intervistata da NEWS ZERO al riguardo. Rispose: "Il messaggio è molto semplice, è soprattutto nei testi. Fondamentalmente l'età è un atteggiamento:" Quanti anni avresti se non sapessi quanti anni avevi? "... Quindi, quanti anni hai? Dentro? E che puoi essere per sempre giovane finché ti senti giovane per sempre ". Categoria:Canzoni da Witness Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Video